A number of self-propelled catheters and at least one self-propelled baroscope have been developed which avoid problems associated with manual or forced insertion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,786 to Krauter discloses a walking baroscope which includes an inflatable-bladder walking arrangement on the outer surface of the baroscope insertion tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,006 to Papantonakos discloses a hydrodynamically propelled pacing catheter which is constructed with a plurality of nozzle orifices for the expulsion of a pressurized fluid so that the catheter will be propelled through a patient's vascular system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,536 to Vega discloses a urological catheter which includes a magneto-insert embedded within the tip that is used in cooperation with an electromagnet externally of the catheter to propel the catheter along the urethra by repulsive or attractive lines of magnetic force.
None of these prior art devices are specifically adapted for confronting and passing through obstructions or constrictions.
The passage of a guide wire through a constricted atherosclerotic plaque-filled cardiac artery is an essential first step to perform angioplastic procedures for relief of coronary artery disease symptoms. Very tight strictures often render angloplastic procedures difficult or impossible.
The device and procedure of the present invention is expected to increase the success rate of angioplastic procedures.